Raindrops
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: La lluvia era su compañera esa noche, nadie más supo de aquel encuentro que comenzó con el pié izquierdo y sin planearlo. Este one-shot participa en el Concurso de Miroku "Cincuenta prompts más sensuales" del foro "¡Siéntate!" en Fanfiction.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Raindrops**

 **La historia pasa después del capítulo 8 del Doujinshi Raindrops de YoukaiYume**

El final del invierno estaba cerca, pronto le diria adios a la ropa gruesa y bastante estorbosa.

Las lluvias de manera automática deben desaparecer al llegar la primavera así que decidió dejar todo aquello que era de invierno en casa, ignorando que su tiempo y él de la era Edo eran completamente distintos.

.

.

.

Caminaba sin prisa, iba bastante molesta con Inuyasha que -una vez más- le exigía cuidados hacia su persona como si fuera su pareja; y lo que más la ponía de malas era el hecho de proclamarla como suya haciéndola sentir como un objeto, algo que compras.

Comenzaba a cansarse de esa rutina,era demasiado agotador para su persona, ya no quería esa vida, renunciaría a ella de ser posible, esa noche ella decidió ir por su lado necesitaba estar sola y meditar sobre los últimos acontecimientos, sin embargo, solo los dioses sabían porqué estaba en aquella época, lejos de su casa, lejos de su familia en Edo, quizá tenían planes importantes para ella.

Vago por un momento en el bosque hasta que comenzó a llover, más no le importó con su mochila en los hombros que-para su suerte- era a prueba de agua, pero lo que le importaba ahora era el hecho de no saber qué hacer con respecto a Inuyasha.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo había caminado ya, pero comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo cansado, siendo esta una señal para buscar lugar para pasar la noche para secarse y no enfermar.

Una cueva pudo divisar a unos cuantos metros, recogió unas cuantas ramas que encontró aún secas y se internó en la oscura cavidad para de manera rápida encender la fogata y después prosiguió a cambiarse de ropa y colocar las húmedas cercanas al fuego.

.

.

.

Llevaba rato caminando bajo la lluvia con la pequeña infante en sus brazos temblando y ardiendo en fiebre, necesitaba encontrar lugar donde dejar a la pequeña mientras iba en busca de alguna planta para sanar la enfermedad de Rin.

Divisó una cueva con luz dentro, no tenía tiempo de averiguar si el habitante de la cueva era amistoso o no, de resultar una molestia solo tendría que matarlo.

Al poner un pie en el interior de la cueva el fétido olor de la humana que acompañaba a su medio hermano le recibió, de todas las personas que esperaba encontrarse ahí ella era la que menos quería ver.

Se adentró más con la niña en brazos y pudo divisar a la humana completamente dormida, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y sin pensarlo mucho depósito a Rin a su lado, y sin pensarlo mucho abandonó la cueva necesitaba encontrar las plantas medicinales rápido.

Cinco minutos después se encontraba de regreso ambas seguían plenamente dormidas, se aproximó a Rin colocando su gran mano sobre su pequeña frente para verificar su temperatura y para su sorpresa no tenía nada, estaba perfectamente bien.

Fue entonces que se dió tiempo de descansar y secar sus ropas, no le gustaba para nada andar con su vestimenta mojada.

Un suspiro proveniente de la azabache lo sacó de sus pensamientos captando toda su atención, su rostro estaba completamente sereno, con unos cuantos mechones resbalando sobre su rostro de manera delicada, su vista bagó por el cuerpo femenino comenzó a notar que ella estaba pasando a un estado de madurez, sin darse cuenta se encontraba detallando a la mujer de su medio hermano, cuando se percató de ello se recriminó molesto por su actuar.

No le gustaba por donde iban sus pensamientos, y tampoco le gustó saber que estaba sumamente excitado y dolía, con frustración salió de la cueva necesitaba solucionar su problema.

Caminó por un rato a los alrededores en busca de un río o alguna laguna, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito alguno y con resignación regresó a la cueva, estaba empapado de nuevo.

Al ingresar notó que la azabache ya estaba despierta y atendía a Rin que tiritaba de frío, la mirada azul se dirigió a la dorada de él, sin darle tiempo a algo se dió media vuelta para caminar a la entrada de la cueva lejos de ellas.

Minutos después Kagome se sentó al lado de él abrazando sus piernas a su pecho mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Suspiró.

ー Rin estará bien en la mañana. -comentó mirando las gotas caer en el suelo.

ー Hump. -respondió mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro, necesitaba alejarse de ella su esencia le estaba volviendo loco y, lo que menos quería era involucrarse con una humana.

"No seré igual que mi padre" -se repetía para él como una mantra.

Un fuerte viento sopló dentro de la cueva, llevando con aún más intensidad el aroma de ella tentándolo.

"Vamos ve por ella, sé que la deseas"

Él gruñó ante tales palabras, no le gustaba pensar en si le atraía o no, simplemente no quería tener nada que ver con la chica de su medio hermano.

"No le pertenece, lo sabes"

Las palabras de su contraparte comenzaban a hacerlo dudar, necesitaba alejarse ya.

Y de manera rápida se paró, haciendo que la chica le mirará, devolviéndole el gesto se marchó.

"Está confundido" pensó ella mientras le seguía con preocupación, poco le importó volver a mojarse en la lluvia.

Comenzó a correr, no quería perderlo de vista sentía que estaba pasando por un mal momento, él iba saltando de copa en copa, cada vez más rápido pero a pesar de eso no se rindió a seguirlo y de repente él desapareció de su vista. La lluvia había aumentado su ritmo golpeando con más fuerza sobre ella.

De la nada fue sujetada contra un grueso árbol dejándola sin aliento.

ー Sessho...-sus palabras fueron calladas en un tosco beso.

Al principio ella no contestó el beso, forcejeo, aunque fue completamente inútil él era mil veces más fuerte que ella, finalmente después de un rato ella cedió, tenía que admitirlo era un beso completamente diferente, comenzó a sentir su sangre correr más fuerte, su cuerpo ardía, sentía que se quemaba a pesar de estar bajo la lluvia totalmente empapada, aquel yōkai le hacía sentir lo que jamás en su vida imaginó.

Soltó las pequeñas manos para desvestir a la chica, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo bajo sus grandes manos, temblando y pidiendo por más.

Las ropas comenzaron a quedar a los lados de ellos, las manos de él dejaban caminos de fuego por la piel de ella, ambos con sus sentidos nublados, comenzaron a jugar; sus cuerpos comenzaban a exigir más, la lluvia caía más rápido.

De manera suave la recostó para acomodarse entre sus piernas, y de una estocada entrar cual intruso y arrebatarle lo más preciado que ella podía ofrecer haciéndola gemir de dolor a la vez que enterraba sus uñas en los anchos hombros de él.

Sin pensarlo mucho él comenzó a moverse rítmicamente con estocadas profundas, necesitaba sentirla, era demasiado exquisita su pequeña vagina, le apretaba de una manera que le volvía loco y le hacía ir más y más rápido.

Ella gritaba su nombre extasiada ante cada estocada, comenzaba a llegar al tope, estaba por mirar las nubes y flotar junto a ellas cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su trasero para después posicionarla en cuatro donde sentía la intrusión más profunda.

Minutos bastaron para que él se viniera por primera vez dentro de su vagina y aún en cuatro comenzó a frotar el glande en su ano, cosa que regresó a la realidad a la azabache y sin darle tiempo de negarse él la penetró. Un gran dolor la invadió de inmediato dolía demasiado.

Sesshomaru comenzó a moverse dentro, su pequeño culito le succionaba su pene de una manera tan exquisita que nunca se cansaría de poseerlo, y a partir de ese día sería solo para él; la había convertido en mujer, su mujer.

Minutos después él se vino por segunda vez, ahora en su culo siendo envueltos ambos por el deseo, sin ánimos de parar con la lluvia haciendoles compañia.

.

.

.

Al amanecer ella se encontraba de vuelta en la cueva y con una sonrisa en su rostro se puso de pie, iría a revisar a Rin y al momento de incorporarse completamente una fuerte punzada en su hombro izquierdo le hizo doblegarse.

Espero el golpe contra el duro suelo más este nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos topándose con un dorado intenso, aquellos ojos de gato le miraban detenidamente.

Una pequeña mueca de dolor se formó en sus rosados labios alertando al yokai dirigiéndose a lo que sabía sería la causa de su dolor y pasando su áspera lengua por el sitio calmó el dolor.

Ella le miró de manera atenta con un brillo distinto en sus azulados ojos.

Le sonrió y él respondió el gesto.

La lluvia por fin había parado justo a tiempo para partir a casa con él.

 **Fin.**

 **¡Tada!**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Sayonara**

 **RT**


End file.
